Unrequited
by akakusomerusora
Summary: Collection of short drabbles. Reader-Insert. OC. Tamaki/OC Kyoya/OC Hikaru/OC Kaoru/OC Mori/OC Honey/OC Nekozawa/OC. Read first chapter for info.
1. What you need to know

This will be a collection of short drabbles featuring the characters of Ouran High School Host Club.

This is Reader-Insert. Because:  
>1.) I'm too lazy to think of names.<br>2.) I just think of a name for an OC if she will be on looong story.

This is in first person point of view. (Because I find it easier to write that way)

As for the title, it speaks for itself,right?

Sore de wa.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori does.**

_I want to own Kyoya Ohtori or the Hitachiin twins though._

_Enjoy :)_


	2. Fallen for the Prince

_His golden hair and unusual violet eyes. A perfect image for a prince, indeed._

"Who are you designating today?" I asked my friend as we proceeded to the Third Music Room also known as the Host Club. "Is it Tamaki-san?"

I can feel heat on my face, just thinking about the prince.

"No but you'll see when we get there." Kanako Kasugazaki stopped and looked at me. "Why don't YOU designate him, [Name]-chan?"

I stared at her. The heat on my face increasing tenfolds. "I... cannot..poss..possibly..do that! I'm just going with you, okay?"

Kanako smiled, knowing that her friend has a special interest for the certain host.

* * *

><p>"Are you here for Tamaki, Kasugazaki-hime, [Name]-hime?" Kyoya Ohtori asked his clipboard in hand.<p>

Upon hearing his name, Tamaki appeared out of nowhere. His hair flowing gracefully as he made his dramatic entrance.

"No. We are here for Haruhi." Kanako said.

I smiled when I saw Tamaki's reaction. He sulked even more when the twins started to bombard him with insults. As we proceeded to our host, I caught a glance of Tamaki and bowed to him, apologizing.

I stared at the "host". Haruhi Fujioka. The scholarship student. She's a girl and she looks like a girl. My brows furrow in confusion. I wondered why a girl is "hosting" them and why does everyone thinks he's a guy.

"[Name]-chan. You look pretty deep in thought."

Kanako's voice broke my thoughts. I smiled and proceeded to chatting with Kanako and the Haruhi. The smile however faded when I saw the prince looking at Haruhi. That look is different from normal. It bears a special meaning.

I smiled bitterly inside.

_That look I want to receive from him._

_He already given it to Haruhi._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading. :)<em>**

_Comments? Violent Reactions?_

_Like it? Hate it?_

_Please do tell. :)_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_I wonder who should be next..._


	3. Fallen for the Caring Devil

_His golden eyes. Warmer than his brother's. Devil? I don't think it suits him._

I finally given him the letter. I smiled. All those years, I kept my feelings to myself.

He will definitely come, right?

I saw him. His back resting on the pillar. I approached him fast, almost running.

I caught my breath and looked up at him. "Kaoru-san, I'm sorry. I'm late."

"Don't be. I'm Hikaru. Kaoru won't be here. He's busy."The orange-head said, the look on his face says that he's bored.

I was shocked. No. This can't be. I know he is Kaoru.

"But..."

"But if it is okay with you, why don't you just go out with me? I mean, Kaoru and I look the same right?" He said leaning closer to me. I can already feel his breath on my face.

"But you're Kaoru." I managed to say.

I can see that he is surprised.  
>"I told you already I'm Hikaru", his voice a little louder than usual.<p>

I shook my head. "No! I know you're Kaoru! I can't be wrong!"

I felt my knees go weak. I slumped on the ground, crying. There's no way I'm wrong. Then realization hit me.

"Is..is this... how you reject confessions Kaoru-san?" I asked silently. As if I'm whispering to the wind.

I looked up at him and saw him frown.

I stood up, wiping my tears. I looked up at him and touched his face with my hand. "You're Kaoru, right?"

He didn't answer and fixated his eyes on the ground.

I smiled."I'll take that as a yes... I guess I better take my leave now."

I bowed and thanked him for the time.

_Rejected? Yes I felt that way but there's a twinge of happiness in my heart. _I smiled inwardly.

_I would have never forgiven myself if I would have mistaken Kaoru as Hikaru._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile the twins are rather surprised at what happen.<em>

_That was something they never expected._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading. :)<em>**

_Comments? Violent Reactions?_

_Like it? Hate it?_

_Please do tell. :)_

_And for the person who reviewed. Thank you, Anabell. :)  
>I really appreciated it. <em>


	4. Fallen for the Immature Devil

_His golden eyes and fiery hair. Identical with his brother's yet very different... Slightly rebellious, perhaps?_

* * *

><p><em>They always had their own world.<em>

_Never once did they stepped out of it._

_Never once did they let anyone stepped inside of it either._

"[Name]-chan!"

My friend's voice stopped my thoughts, her hand waving in front of my face."You seem pretty deep in thought. What are you thinking?"

She frowned due to my lack of response and instead of asking all over again, she followed my gaze. Smiling goofily, she nudged me with her elbow and whispered, "Why are you staring at Hikaru-san? Wait. Or is that Kaoru?"

I sighed in frustration, "I don't know who is who."

It's the truth. I don't know how to tell them apart. It was extremely difficult but the commoner managed to tell them apart, right? Which means it is not impossible...

"[Name]-chan, don't tell me... you li-" She started.

I glared at her daring her to finish what she was about to say. Noticing my sudden change in mood, she smiled and patted my back, saying that she won't tell anyone.

I sighed.

_Whatever she is thinking, I know she's wrong._

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

I was literally running down the halls. I could hear some girls mutter things like "how unlady-like" I am but I don't care. My mother just arrived from Italy. I want to see her now.

BAM!

I collided with someone, I guess. I was running then next thing I am on the floor with someone underneath me.

Orange fiery hair and cat-like golden eyes.

My eyes widen in realization. The awkward position is not helping either.

The Hitachiin shoved me off of him, standing and fixing his clothes. His light glare on me sent shivers down my spine. I bowed and muttered an apology but he ignored me and instead continued to walk to where he was going to.

_Was he angry?_

"[Name]-san. Sorry for my brother's actions. He's not mad, I assure you."

I turned around and saw the other twin.

"Oi, Kaoru. Hurry up. Senpai wouldn't be happy if we're late." 'Hikaru' called his brother, waiting for him at the end of the hallway.

"Haaaaai!" 'Kaoru' smiled at me and ran toward his brother.

Then realization hit me and what Fujioka-san said managed to flash back into me.

_"Hikaru is a little harsher than Kaoru."_

_"He's not mad, I assure you."_

Maybe my friend wasn't wrong afterall.

_Never once I had thought that I would want to step into their world._

_Or so I thought._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading. :)<em>**

_Comments? Violent Reactions?_

_Like it? Hate it?_

_Please do tell. :)_

**Thanks for those who reviewed the previous chapters. (KikiH., MintCookieMonsterr, Mangaloner)**

_I'm still working at the Kyoya Version. I'm still not satisfied. Gomen.**  
><strong>_


	5. Fallen for the Little Prince

_A random idea came through my mind and thought. "Ohmygod. This fits Honey so well!"_

_So here it is. Honey's part in the Unrequited series._

_This is especially for_ **Mangaloner**._ I hope you're still interested. :)_

* * *

><p>"Haninozuka-senpai..."<p>

I patted his golden locks, hoping that the gesture will make him feel better. He stared at you with loneliness overflowing in his eyes. He made a small pout (you couldn't help but think that he is indeed very cute) and cried more. Larger tears flowing out of his eyes and a much louder cry was heard.

_Thank God, host club hours were over. Or else, his fangirls are definitely going to kill you for making their precious Honey cry more._

He stood up from his chair and dragged with him his friendly companion rabbit as he ran towards Haruhi, hugging her from behind. Haruhi, startled with the sudden hug, turned to face the crying host and stooping to his level.

"My daughter! I want to hug you as well!" Tamaki coming over to give Haruhi a hug, stopped when he noticed that the female was giving him deadly glares. He cringed and sulked in a corner of the room muttering something along the line of "Haruhi not loving him."

I shook my head, smiling at the King's silliness. My smile faltered though as I noticed that the little guy crying earlier had ceased his cries and was now happily smiling at Haruhi. She wiped the remaining a tears from his eyes as well as the tears that stained his cheek.

I felt a painful tug in my chest when I saw the exchange. _Jealousy?_ Perhaps. That Haruhi can make the little prince's worry go away and bring a bright smile across his face.

"[Name]-chan! Honey-senpai wants to say something to you."

I looked up to see Haruhi waving me over to them. I disregarded my thoughts and put a smile in my face. Haruhi walked towards Tamaki, leaving Honey and I alone.

"Haninozuka-senpai is much better now. That I can see." I said, smiling even more while patting once again his head.

The little prince didn't return the smile though and I swore I saw tears began forming in his eyes.

"I hate you, [Name]. I hate you..." His words came as a whisper, anger and sadness evident in his being - his voice and eyes.

I was a little taken aback but I didn't lose my cool, thinking that he is having tantrums again. "Excuse me? I don't understand. What's wrong, Haninozu-"

He slapped my hand away as I try to reach him. "That! THAT! Why do you call me that?! Haninozuka-senpai? Aren't we friends [Name]-chan?"

His eyes once again overflowing with tears, his lips quivering. I was shocked. So I was really the reason why he was so upset all this time. I smiled softly at him and pulled him into a hug. _Friends, huh?_

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, alright? _Mitsukuni_."

I can feel his tears soaked my clothes as he hugged me back.

_At least I know, his tears aren't from sadness anymore._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I want to thank all the reviewers but I have limited time. I'll reply to you guys as soon as I can!<p>

Well, this series is supposed to be sad and all but I can't think of something that can make you sad whenever Honey is present. Unlike the first ones, this isn't fully "unrequited" and I can see a blossoming affection between them. I just don't think that Honey can reject love like BOOM. For me, he has this innocent aura around him. Rejecting people (unconsciously) without hurting them, I guess?

Review? Comments? Anything?

_You can talk to me on twitter as well at __**rukiholic .**_ I check it very often.

_'Till then, bye bye. xxxx_

_P.S. My flashdrive was stolen and my Kyoya fic was there. I don't have a back-up so I just have to re-write it again. *sobs*  
><em>


End file.
